


Us vs them

by Molliartytho



Series: Fluff Friday prompts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amazing, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, fluff friday prompt, my sons are so little, the team is a little slow, trying to get steve and bucky to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation: Get super soldier idiots to kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us vs them

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr and it's all fluff and kinda funny

Surprisingly it was Tony’s idea to try and get them together. Everyone saw how they looked at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking.

Tony was the first one to crack. And he called a secret meeting with everyone except the two almost lovebirds.

Everyone he could rope into coming was there. Vision, Wanda, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey. Thor was still in Asgard and Fury refused because he had better things to be doing and took Maria with him. Pepper would have been there, but she was busy running a company and he didn’t want to have to sleep in the guest room again because she was mad at him for pulling her away.

“Why are we here again?” Bruce asked him while everyone got settled in their seats.

“This is a very important operation. Mission. Quest. Whatever you want to call it. And it is called Operation: Get Super Soldier Idiots to kiss.” Tony responded.

For a moment everything was quiet and then Natasha asked what everyone else was thinking

“You called us all here so we could come up with a plan to get Steve and James to kiss?”

Tony clasped his hands together

“Not just to kiss, we are going to get them to finally tell each other they are in love and possibly get married. It’ll all be on us. Now who is with me?”

Clint raised his hand almost instantly

“Count me in. I’m sick of them acting like an old married couple without actually being one.”

Vision looked at Wanda who was shrugging a little like she didn’t care either way.

“I guess we will help.” Wanda agreed in a soft voice.

“Sweet! That’s two. Bruce and Rhodey are also in because I’m speaking for them.” Tony continued and waved his hands when they started to protest.

“I’ll do the planning you’re just the footwork guys.” He grinned at them and they both sighed.

“They’re totally in love so I guess it’s for the greater good.” Rhodey relented, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of another one of Tony’s ridiculous schemes so he might as well play along.

“Wilson? Romanov?” Tony turned to them next.

Sam very carefully looked over to Natasha who was shaking her head.

“I’m out Stark.” Is her only response before standing up to leave.

“Same here. Sorry Tony.” Sam shrugged and followed suit, walking out of the room with Natasha who was a lot quicker than he is so he kind of fast walks to keep up.

Tony made a dramatic gesture with a hand over his heart and said.

“What?! The two best friend have betrayed us! Oh well we’ll make this happen anyway. So Barton…You’re up first.” He snapped his fingers in Clint’s direction and suddenly the whole group was regretting the decision to stay and help.

That’s how it started. 

* * *

 

Two days later found Clint in a headlock.

“What’d we talk about birdbrain huh? You mess with Steve I get to do this to you. Stop shoving him towards me in an attempt to escape.” Bucky was telling him and Clint was too busy being choked to get out his witty remark.

“Let go of him Buck.” Steve called over his shoulder, still working on his newest sketch that he had started twenty minutes ago. He had started looking into Bucky’s eyes all deep and cute like and Bucky just looked right back, so Clint had shot a play arrow at his ass like he was cupid casting a love spell. And then Clint shoved Steve forwards towards Bucky. Hard.

Which made Steve make this little strangled cry sound—which put Bucky immediately on edge—because it made him mess up his drawing. He didn’t like messing up his picture or other people interrupting him while he was drawing.

Which is how Clint ended up here.

Dying in a headlock.

Bucky finally let Clint go, and Clint coughed a few times.

He was groaning slightly as he rubbed at his neck.

“C’mon man I was just trying to get you two to admit your love for each other and kiss each other on the mouths.” He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck lightly.

Steve snorted out a laugh and Bucky shook his head

“Well shootin his ass and makin him mad because you messed up his drawin isn’t the best way to go about that. That’s why you’re the birdbrain here. Now scram.” Bucky said and flicked the fake arrow back at Clint, hitting him right in the face.

Clint went back to Tony limping and ready to throw in the towel. It only took one headlock to make Clint rethink his involvement in this operation.

He didn’t even really consider Bucky’s words because he was too busy rubbing the mark on his face to care.

Next was Tony and Rhodey. They managed to get the two alone and then shoved them into a closet.  It worked for all of thirty seconds, because they weren’t in the tower with reinforced doors controlled by JARVIS. They were in some random hotel after a party.

And Tony and Rhodey happened to forget the two had super strength and while Bucky broke the door handle, Steve used his shoulder and got them out and dusted them both off. They walked away like nothing had happened.

Tony would have to remember to ask them if getting shoved into closets was a regular thing for them, because they were far too calm about it.

Bruce got Natasha to help him worm his way out of the whole situation. One glare from her and Tony didn’t ask Bruce to do anything, because he knew exactly what Natasha could do to him if he tried.

Every time Tony asked Wanda or Vision how their attempts were going, the two started smiling at each other in the same way that Steve and Bucky smiled at each other. And Tony knew that they were too busy being in love to help the two super soldiers realize their feelings.

So Tony stopped asking them for help. Especially when he walked in on the two of them meditating together. And by meditating he means making out and trying to pass it off as training.

Yeah he didn’t want to stop them, or keep watching so he was done with those two.

Two weeks later they all came back together to think of a different plan.

Tony even made Sam and Natasha come to help brainstorm. After all Sam was Steve’s best friend and Natasha was Bucky’s they had to have some good inside information.

They spent fifteen minutes talking about what they were going to do next. Natasha was rolling her eyes every three and Sam was chuckling to himself like he was telling his own private jokes and no one else was invited to laugh with him.

Tony was walking around like usual, trying to get the creative juices flowing. He was pacing and glanced up every once in a while, coming to a stop when it finally registered what he was seeing.

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked, pointing through the window down into the half concealed living room, where Steve and Bucky were sitting all curled up on the couch, fingers intertwined, laughing and stealing small kisses every once in a while.

They looked so happy and content. Bucky was smiling and laughing and had those little creases next to his eyes he got whenever he was truly happy. Steve’s eyes lit up while he watched Bucky laugh and it was almost too sweet to handle.

Natasha didn’t even turn her head as she responded, checking her freshly painted fingernails

“They do this every Friday when you’re supposed to be at a meeting with Pepper, or hiding in your lab to get out of said meeting with Pepper.”

“So they’re together then?” Clint asked

“Have been for a while.” Sam interjected, looking down at his phone and not bothering to look up at Tony.

“So you’re both telling me we spent two weeks getting played by two 99 year old super soldiers? And you two helped them?” Tony asked, slightly in shock and still watching as Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky again.

He shouldn’t have been as surprised or mad as he was because that’s what he had been trying to get them to do.

“They didn’t want to tell everyone yet. We know because we’re with them the most and they can’t keep their hands to themselves most days.” Sam responded and shrugged a little.

“Then they found out about this little operation and decided to fuck with all of you.” Natasha added calmly.

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, for once with nothing to say. For about a minute anyway, and then he was saying

“Well now I have to give them crap for hiding it from us.” Tony started talking again.

“Wait wait wait, are you telling me that I got put into a headlock and almost died for nothing?” Clint interrupted, two steps behind as usual with these sorts of things.

And then the room started getting noisy with the sound of friends talking about this new found information about Steve and Bucky, and certain people inquiring about what exactly happened to Clint.

* * *

 

Meanwhile down in the living room Steve was enjoying kissing and being with Bucky. Bucky was feeling the same, but he always had to push it and grab Steve’s ass when the moment called for it.

So this time when he grabbed a handful of Steve’s ass, Steve pulled back from their kissing breathlessly and scolded him gently

“Watch it Barnes. The team could walk through those doors any minute.”  

Bucky scoffed and grabbed his ass again, deliberately looking into his eyes as he did so.

“Yeah and it’s not like we’d be givin them a show. Your ass is there for everyone’s viewing pleasure every time you suit up.”

Steve tried to swat his hands away, but Bucky just pulled him in for another kiss to shut him up—and because he really wasn’t done kissing him yet.

Steve hummed slightly as he gave in and kissed him some more.

“Only for your feelin pleasure though.” Steve quipped and Bucky couldn’t help his laugh.

“Damn right.” He muttered and pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

“Least we can kiss in front of everyone now. They all know.” Bucky continued as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair gently.

“Wish we could have messed with them a little longer. Was kinda fun.” Steve responded, moving to rest his chin on Bucky’s chest so he could still look up at his face.

“We can find new ways to mess with them now that they know. Try and convince them we’re a virgin couple…”

Steve’s snort of laughter interrupted Bucky but he continued through it, shoving him slightly in the process

“Or scandalize them instead. Get rid of your innocent boy scout front once and for all since you’re the least innocent person I know.”

Steve made an offended expression and huffed at him

“Excuse me, but I am so innocent.”

They both laugh at that.

Steve just gets that look in his eyes as he finishing calming down, the one everyone had been talking about for weeks.

“I love you so much.” He’s admitting softly and Bucky’s looking back at him with that same love-sick expression. They said it a lot now that they could. Now that it wasn’t illegal and they were back together and everything was good.

They just loved each other.

“Love you too, punk.” Bucky responded just as softly, pressed a kiss to his forehead and sighed contently.

“Hey let’s move this to our place so I can touch you properly.” Bucky suggested after a good moment of quiet.

Steve was blushing slightly at the suggestion but nodded all the same.

“Yeah… I mean we can deal with the team knowing about us tomorrow…”

Bucky was grinning at him and as he was pulling Steve up so they could head back to their floor, Steve wondered how it was even possible that the team hadn’t figured it all out yet, because they were so in love and they weren’t even trying to hide it.


End file.
